I Tried Damnit!
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Rukia Needs help reaching her bankai, so she gets it from Hitsugaya. A few weeks after she started training she gets bitten, what does the poison do to her?


Title: I Tried Damnit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I merely play with it.

Authoress note: Okay, this is the first time I've tried to write anything other than Naruto so don't be too harsh on me if you don't like my story. Also, this is a one-shot, if any-one even reads these things anymore. ONE-SHOT THAT IS REALLY LONG!!!!

Summary: Rukia needs help reaching Bankai, So who does she go to for that problem? Why, the only other shorty in Soul Society! Only she gets bit on the arm waiting for Mr. Shorty himself one day, what happens when a rare poison fuses with her blood?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia sighed, sweeping her hand through her hair; she needed to reach Bankai if she was going to catch up to Renji and Ichigo. She looked around; she had made Lieutenant a while ago and hardly had any time to train for it. She guessed that she needed to work harder if she wanted to get there. She looked down at the last paper, she just needed to sign her name on it and she was free to ask the one captain she had a lot in common with to help her.

She added her name and looked out the window, it was just barely past noon, she had finished extraordinarily early and she had time to ask him, she hoped he said yes, she needed someone to work with.

She stood and headed out after putting her papers in the right file. She went to squad ten's barracks, going right to the captain's office, knocking twice she heard a gruff voice tell her to enter.

She opened the door and entered, bowing when she got to Captain Hitsugaya's desk. He motioned for her to rise and seat herself, she did so. He cocked eyebrow at her and she started talking, "Hitsugaya-taicho, I know it is not my place to ask this of you, but of my own squad leader, but I wanted you to help me. I need to reach Bankai Hitsugaya-taicho; I cannot stand back and watch as my friends go ahead of me. I feel as if I am ten steps behind them." She finished and glanced up briefly before returning her gaze to the floor, it might work, he looked as if he was contemplating her offer.

She waited a few minutes more before she heard a sigh, "Very well Kuchiki-san. I will help you after I get done with my paper-work. But in return you have to help Matsumoto-san with hers." He said.

Rukia flinched, that woman drank so much it was doubtful that she ever got any paper-work done. She nodded her head and waited till he said something else. "Well then, wait out-side for a few minutes until I get done." He said.

She got up, bowed, and left; when she made it outside she sat down on the bench. She looked around and waited for ten minutes before Hitsugaya came out of his office and motioned for her to follow him.

They went to Squad Ten's training grounds and he turned to her, "Draw you zanpakuto." He commanded. She did and they started off on her training.

Hours later she was shaking from the use and he was observing the way she held the sword. He moved behind her and adjusted her arms and grip on Sodenoshirayuki. She stopped shaking and watched as he drew his own zanpakuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks later Rukia was almost ready to try Bankai. She and Hitsugaya had gotten on talking terms (well, if talking meant more than three words to a sentence) and had some enjoyable conversations. She had tried to release her zanpakuto and having a hard time, she had come out early and warming up with it and she had felt ready so she tried. It hadn't worked so she was now resting up under a cherry blossom tree.

She had finger-combed her hair and put it up in a small hair-bow, now she was looking around and waiting for the tenth squad captain to get there.

Meanwhile a snake-like hollow was making its way to where she was, it was small and had felt her reiatsu (sp?). She didn't notice it because she was concentrating on something else, or, rather, some_one _else. Rukia heard something rattle the bushes near her upraised sleeve and turned her head in time to see the hollow strike her arm and a horrified Hitsugaya running towards her.

She barely felt the fangs of the hollow sink into her arm, or Hitsugaya's attack, no what she did feel was the rare poison the hollow injected into her system. It was a lust poison that reacts to the strongest reiatsu near Rukia in three hours.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was shun'poing (sp?) to the squad 4 building, he glanced down at the bite Rukia had on her arm, it was dangerously close to her heart and he was going as fast as he could to the building, if she died it would be because of heart failure.

He saw squad 4's building and breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't want t be the one to tell her brother if she had died while on his watch. He made it to captain Unohana's quarters and barged in, "Heal her." He panted as he set her on the table.

Unohana had been doing her paperwork when she felt the distressed reiatsu of captain Hitsugaya approaching rapidly. She gave a start when she realized that the reiatsu of Kuchiki Rukia was with him, and it was dangerously low and unhealthy for her. She cleared her desk and waited with baited breath until the door burst open and Toshiro ran in with Rukia. He put her on the desk and bent over with his hands on his knees, "Heal her." He said.

She looked at her and saw the bite mark on her left arm; it was dangerously close to her heart and Retsu placed her hands over the area. She started healing but it was too late, the poison had reached her heart.

Rukia's reiatsu flared wildly and alerted anyone in the next two buildings and beyond felt it. Retsu felt the reiatsu of Abarai Renji approaching fast; she lifted her head, already beaded with sweat as the poison _was _rare, Toshiro understood and went out of the office to intercept him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Retsu was finished getting Rukia out of danger and now she was watching as one of her subordinates wheeled Rukia to a room next door to hers.

Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku, Jushiro, and Yachiru were now watching as the hollow bite on her arm turned to a black swirly thing. Renji was freaking out because of what happened to his friend, he had never known a hollow to bite Rukia unless it was too strong, even then, though, she had always defeated it and never succumbed to the bite.

He watched as she was obviously having a bad dream and tossed and turned on the mattress. Her face contorted and her mouth opened in a soundless scream, the next moment she had unconsciously risen up out of the bed and had reached for her zanpakuto that was still on her side.

Byakuya was by her in a second, taking the sword from her grip forcefully, in case she used it on any of them. He put it by the door and, with a final glance at Rukia and a word with Jushiro, left the room. The others watched him leave silently and turned back to Rukia.

She had slacked after her sword was taken and now she was lying back in bed, turning anxiously. They all sighed and decided that, since there was nothing that they could do, they should leave her to heal.

They did and she was left alone to her dreams. But not for long, Hitsugaya had come to visit her since they had formed some sort of odd-ball relationship over the weeks. He observed her thrashing and sat down on the chair that was next to her bed and silently began to fill out a report on what he had seen when he had entered the clearing Rukia was attacked at.

He finished that in a little under an hour and looked up to find Rukia's eyes open and staring at the ceiling. "Kuchiki-san" he said, leaning forward and watching as she turned her head to look at him. He sensed something was wrong immediately as her eyes, normally a violet color, were now completely black with a lighter shade of red in the middle.

He got up and stepped forward to see the problem when she sat up stiffly and ran a hand through her hair, then she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. He gave a start when her hand shot out and gripped his upper arm in one of the tightest grips he had ever known. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly, and then she caressed the bicep she held in her hand.

He jumped and tried to pull back; he couldn't, "Kuchiki-san, stop this instant." He commanded. She stopped and blinked, a violet color coming back momentarily, "I… can't." she said, then her eyes went back to black and she started caressing him again.

He narrowed his eyes and focused his reiatsu on her, it didn't work, she just smiled wider and leaned a forward a little more. He blinked and focused harder, still nothing; it would seem that the poison nullified the power reiatsu had on her.

He then did what he should have done when she first started the act, he flared it to Retsu and she came running. Rukia's gaze turned irritated and she looked at Retsu as if she wanted to kill her. Retsu ran up to Rukia and forced her to lie down on the bed, "Help me hold her down." She said.

Toshiro nodded and grabbed onto her shoulder and watched as Retsu filled a vial with a sleeping potion. She stuck the needle into Rukia's arm and injected the liquid into her system. Rukia snarled a minute, then fell silent as the fluid took an immediate effect on her. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Retsu let her gaze fall on Toshiro and she silently demanded what had happened. He sighed and relayed the events to her; she nodded and took a phial of Rukia's blood for testing. He followed Retsu out and they locked the door then Toshiro went back to his office and Retsu went to her lab to test the blood.

What Unohana found astounded her, Rukia's blood had technically fused with the poison in her system and now each blood cell was black. She raised an eyebrow and forced her reiatsu on them to get them to stop moving, they didn't stop, she wrote this down in her note-book and continued to study the things she had found.

Meanwhile, in Rukia's room, she was stirring, it seemed as if the sleeping potion had little effect on her, she opened her eyes and smiled, she got up and looked around for the reiatsu that had been there earlier. Not finding it she broadened her search by jumping out the window, she extended hers a little bit farther and felt a smidgeon of it to her left. She swerved to the left and shun-po'd to the tenth district.

She made it in two seconds and walked into the building, her black-red eyes observing all that went on around her. Matsumoto saw her best-friend enter the building and ran up to meet her, "Hey Rukia! Wanna go have a drink with me?" she asked, coming up behind Rukia. Rukia turned around, "No, I am in the middle of something. Leave me alone." She said.

Matsumoto stood there, shocked, as Rukia then turned and walked away, "Uh, ok, hey what's up with your eyes anyway?!" Rukia didn't answer but continued walking away from the work-shirker. She walked up some stairs and turned a corner before she got to a door with the name 'Hitsugaya, Toshiro- tenth division captain' written on a gold plate on it.

She smirked and knocked on the door, a short enter was heard before she pushed it open and went in. Hitsugaya was doing his paper-work and didn't look up when she entered so that gave her the advantage. She walked across the room and was about to go around the desk when he looked up. He had felt the reiatsu of the person who had entered about to go around to his side of the desk and he needed to see who it was before he kicked their ass for being so bold.

He looked and then began to sweat as black and red-eyed Rukia smiled at him. "Hello Hitsugaya-taicho." She said as she continued to get nearer to him. He glared at her to try to stop her but it wasn't working. He stood up and backed away from her, if he was fast enough he could get to Retsu and make her put Rukia to sleep again.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as Rukia pounced and pinned him to the ground, she then began to trail her hands all round his body and removing his shirt, 'Dear god I'm about to raped, somebody had better come in here to stop her soon.' He thought.

Too bad the gods had decided to have a drinking party that day or one of them would have surely taken pity on him and helped him out. He then thought about freezing her to the ground, and tried, but she just broke out of the ice's hold.

He sighed, 'This is just not my day.' She continued her ministrations and began nipping and licking his neck. He stifled a groan, really, if you are getting raped and secretly held feelings for the rapist, wouldn't you groan to the things they did? He cursed himself and tried really hard to free himself from the suddenly stronger shinigami, 'she was never this strong before.' He thought as he tried to flip them over, maybe he could run for it when he wasn't on his back. He was getting hard too, which wasn't good for him as it would only encourage her.

She wouldn't let him though and simply sat on him harder before he gave up. She moved down his body till she was even with his pants and looked up at him devilishly, he gulped, 'Please, please, please snap out of it Rukia.' He pleaded mentally as her black-red gaze flickered slightly, she looked rather startled for a moment before it went back and she scowled minutely and went back to the male she was trying to do.

He almost whimpered when she slid his pants down and enclosed her mouth around him, it was sooo warm and wet; she started to lick and suck him fervently so that he bowed his back and gasped. She smirked as she heard his muted moans and went just a bit faster. He felt like exploding as she sucked harder, she drew it out just a bit longer before he groaned and she felt him release in her mouth.

She swallowed and licked him once more before she crawled up his body, licking him in several places, and stripped herself of her garments; she looked down at his red face and chuckled before situating herself over him. He looked up in shock at the heat he felt and saw her peering down at him.

As soon as he looked at her she sat on him, she groaned and threw her head back as soon as she did though, he was huge. His eyes rolled back into his skull as she moved around a bit to get comfortable, she was tight, hot, and wet, he groaned when she pulled off and went back on, she then set a slow pace that had Hitsugaya panting and trying to buck his hips into hers (who's the man on this one, eh?).

She smiled and went faster, "Fuck." She said as she came, her legs had no feeling and her arms felt like noodles. Hitsugaya took this moment and flipped them over in two seconds flat. Rukia blinked up owlishly at him and he growled, then he started thrusting hard into her trying to relieve that aching need that had started up.

Rukia's black-red eyes closed in bliss and she groaned, thrusting up into Hitsugaya, "Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, please, harder." She groaned. He growled when she said taicho, made the sex (RAPE!!) kinda kinky. She hissed and arched her back when he hit her g-spot, she scratched at his back, making it bleed, as he did it over and over again, she felt another orgasm coming over her and she growled harshly, kissing his neck fiercely as she did so.

He groaned again and felt his own orgasm coming to him as well, he thrusted harder and faster into her and smirked when she hooked her feet around his waist, trying to get him to stay in her. They both fell into that hot-cold bliss and he stiffened as she tightened around him, when they were finally done he collapsed to the side of her and she lay panting, exhausted, with a light sheen of sweat coating both of them.

It was then that her eyes, and mind, went back to normal and she began hyperventilating. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but that didn't work for, well, obvious reasons. He tightened his arm around her and groaned, he hoped she didn't try that again, "Hit-Hitsugaya-taicho, I am so terribly sorry. I tried to fight it, really I did, but I guess I wasn't strong enough. Please forgive me Hitsugaya-taicho." She apologized.

He rolled his eyes, she apologized too much. Rukia tried once more to get away from his grasp, she succeeded this time and she ran around the room trying to find her clothes. He got up off the floor as well and put his clothes on his body, the only marker that something had gone on now was an upturned chair and a spot in the middle of the floor.

They then sat down on the chairs that were left standing, Rukia's face was turned down to the floor but if Hitsugaya could see it he would find it ultra red, like a neon light. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and saw him looking at the ceiling as if something really interested him there.

She looked away and then stood up to go back to the fourth squads building; she wanted to make sure that the poison was all out of her system. She made her way to the door chanting to herself that what had just happened was a mistake, just a mistake. But her movement was stopped by an arm around her belly, as if he had read her mind he whispered something into her ear, "It was not a mistake." She slumped into his grip and teared up, this wasn't happening; it was just another dream of hers. He nuzzled her hair and tried to be affectionate, but really, how affectionate can the cold dragon be?

He sighed and started talking, "I do not show my feelings as well as any other being in the world, but I do care for you Rukia Kuchiki, I was just too worried about what you would do if you didn't like me as well and I had told you my feelings. I do not think I would have handled your rejection too well."

She smiled softly at his confession; it took guts to say something like that. Then she turned and looked up slightly at him she tilted her head slightly to the side, "You don't regret what just happened?" she asked. He shook his head and she smiled slightly, then she realized that she really did need to get back to the fourth squads building and get her blood checked again.

She tried to escape him and when she couldn't she looked at him again in slight annoyance, "Let me go, I have to get my blood checked." She said. He sighed and let her go, albeit rather reluctantly, and then he looked at his desk, still over-flowing with paper-work, and then back to her.

She looked questioningly at him and he sighed for the billionth time that day, "Fine, but meet with me here so we can go to dinner tonight." She felt as if that was an order, which it probably was, and nodded before scurrying out the door.

Rukia made it to Unohana's office seconds before she was going to check on Rukia, needless to say, she was quite surprised to see Rukia there and not in her room, and without the black-red eyes as well. Nonetheless she bustled Rukia into her examination room and ran some tests on her.

When she was through with said tests she came up with a startling result… "There is no more poison in your system. At all. And that disturbs me, not that you being okay isn't nice and all, but for you to have lost the poison that was in you only minutes ago. What were you doing in that amount of time?" she pondered.

Rukia blushed and looked down at the mention of what she had done during that time, 'Oh nothing much Unohana-taicho, just raping Hitsugaya-taicho.' She thought. She hoped nobody in Soul Society could read minds; she would be so screwed if someone did.

"Well, since you don't seem to be ailing or anything anymore I guess you can get back to your rounds, but come back here immediately if you feel funny at all." Unohana stated, gathering up the results of the tests and everything else she had with her. Rukia nodded and slid off the bed to go patrol with one of the other squad's lieutenants.

She made her way to the wall that separated the normal souls from the reapers and saw a familiar red-head standing there. She smiled a little bit and made her way to him, "Hey Rukia." He greeted, and then he proceeded to check her head and arm for anything mysterious. Finding nothing other than the mark, which was still there, he then let her swat him away, "Quit playing around Renji, come on, let's do this, I have other things to do tonight." She said as he backed off.

He rolled his eyes at her and they walked off together to see to it that everything was alright with the Society.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia glanced around at the other people in the sushi shop. She felt as if they were all staring at her, Hitsugaya chuckled at her nervousness and she turned her gaze to him to glare a little bit. Then she turned her attention to the sushi in front of her, it was really quite good and she enjoyed it very much.

They had talked a little while about the relationship they were about to delve into, she had made him swear to tell her brother, like hell she would. Right now they were having a light conversation and enjoying each others company, it was nice to sit in silence and actually enjoy it, Kami knew both of them didn't talk all that much.

When they were done he paid and they left. On the way to her quarters she pondered what would have happened if that hollow hadn't bitten her, would she still be dreaming of the tenth squad captain? Or would a relationship of sorts have formed from them training all the time? Whatever could have happened she doubted they would have had sex before they began dating.

When she reached her door she turned to find Toshiro right up next to her. He pecked her on the check before he turned and started walking away, leaving her standing there, gaping after him, "Night." He called as he turned a corner and went to his own building to go to sleep.

Rukia smiled slightly as she went into her room, she pondered on how hard she did try to stop herself from raping the tenth captain, she could only come up with, "Well, I tried damnit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh, weird I know. But at least _I_ tried, and posted it as well. But any way, review and tell me if you loved it or hated it, I have to know. I want at least four reviews, that isn't asking for much considering what I've gotten in the past. PLEASE REVIEW….. PLEEAASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!! But like I said in the authoress note, this is only a one-shot, so no other chappys or sequels.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


End file.
